


Heir to the Corvinius Line

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: EVERYONE IS FOOD, Gen, Harry is a were-basilisk, Spiders are gross but edible, centaurs are fun to toy with but shoot sharp pointy things, he eats vampires and lycans, the inner basilisk is having none of this species propagation nonsense, unicorns are delicious but a pain to catch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was the last of the Corvin line. Too bad he'd already been bitten and nearly killed by a deadly creature. One that finds lycans and vampires equally delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir to the Corvinius Line

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline-wise, imagine that Harry Potter was set in the late 1800's. I wanted a bit of time between that and Underworld so that he could gain a bit of control over himself.

The forest was dark around the predator, no light shining down from the sky above. Even if the thicket of leaves and branches had not blocked the view of the sky, there would only have been the stars to see by. 

The trees seemed to rustle gently and the sound of crickets set the tone. 

There was nothing to give away that a predator was stalking the denizens of the forest.

The predator clung to the side of the tree, his tongue flicking out to scent the air. He could taste prey close by, the chemical traces of its passing resting on his tongue. While the area around might have been dark for other creatures, to the predator it was a wash of oranges and yellows, as well as brief streaks of red where its prey lingered.

Its scent led him up a tree as long sinuous limbs pulled him up behind it. He seemed to crawl up the tree more than climb, but his ascent was slow and methodical as he followed his prey. The predator's scaled body made no noise as he slowly ascended up the side of the tree, his poisonous yellow eyes staring intently at where its prey rested.

His prey seemed to know that it was being followed, its many eyes darting around warily as it rested near the edge of a large web. The predator delicately approached one of the edges, flicking its tongue out to taste it.

The action sent a vibration up that particular strand, and the predator watched as its prey turned its many-eyed gaze in its direction. It repeatred the action, drawing the spider's gaze and its curiosity.

In spite of knowing better, the arachnid crept closer, scuttling across the strands of web.

It was a young spider, and it didn't know what the predator was, didn't recognize the danger it was in until it was too late. One of its many eyes settled on the predator's form, finally catching the predator's eye.

Slowly its body stiffened as it slowly tumbled down, its legs curling in on itself. The predator leisurely followed its meal down, gliding down the length of the tree before finally settling down to eat from its meal. Spider wasn't its favorite meal, but they were easier to hunt than centaurs and unicorns were difficult to find in the first place.

Sated, it curled at the base of the tree to rest.

0-0

Harry Potter was not a normal third year.

In another universe, he would have been worried about the threat of Sirius Black. He would have been determined to find the man, bring him to justice. Especially after finding out what he had done after overhearing a conversation.

Things had gone slightly differently for this Harry. Hogsmeade weekend had fallen around the new moon. The only thing Harry had been concerned about was getting the rank taste of spider out of his mouth and hiding the fact that he had been out in the Forbidden Forest all night.

He had not been pleased, therefore, to be confronted by the Twins.

"We noticed an interesting sight last night," Twin One observed after revealing the map to Harry.

"Seems little Harry likes to live life dangerously." Twin Two agreed sagely. 

"Sneaking out into the Forbidden forest," Twin One tsked as an arm settled over Harry's shoulder.

"I'm so proud." Twin Two pretended to wipe a tear away.

Harry stared between the two of them, less fascinated by the idea of the map than the knowledge that they had known that he had been out in the Forest last night. The fact that they might know that he would be going out again tonight to protect the castle from the monster that he had become. The Twins didn't seem to know that, at least.

"It was as we watched you sneaking back in-"

"-that we realized that you might find this very useful." They beamed at him as they indicated the map that they had shown him. "Whatever you're getting up to-"

"-must be extremely important if you're willing to risk-"

"-a run-in with the dementors. Or Black. Or worse."

"I hear there are werewolves in the forest," Twin two whispered, looking faintly terrified at the thought.

Twin One rolled his eyes and elbowed the other, "Last night wasn't a full moon, Fred." He told him.

"Still, must be important." The newly christened Fred announced. "So we would like to present you with this map of Hogwarts."

Harry examined the map again, noting the locations of various people around the castle. It was a Hogsmeade weekend so there weren't very many people wandering the halls.

"If you wanted, you could go to Hogsmeade." George told him helpfully.

Much as he would have liked to, he found himself shaking his head. "No thanks," He told them, "I need to get some sleep." 

He also felt a sickening urge to throw up, preferably to get the spider out of his body. It honestly didn't surprise him that eating a potentially venomous spider hadn't done a thing to him. He was some sort of freakish basilisk thing apparently. Even spiders were afraid of basilisks.

"Well if you change the mind-"

"-the map will lead the way." 

"The password to close it is Mischief Managed."

"And you heard us use the password for opening it."

Harry stared at them for a moment before nodding, noting that the parchment had become blank again. He would need to set this aside so that he didn't accidentally use it for homework. "Thanks guys." He murmured.

"Good luck," They told him, both of them saluting. 

0-0

As tempting as it was to sneak into Hogsmeade after acquiring the map and the means, Harry eventually decided against it. Even when he wasn't recovering from night or three in the forest, he almost always felt exhausted and lethargic, and it had only grown worse with the onset of winter.

He had an idea of why that was, snakes were supposed to prefer warm weather, after all. Still, it was tiring and he had to resort to brewing his own pepper-up potions in secret just to get through the day without nodding off in class. Some classes that might have been safe. 

If he told Trelawney that he was practicing his dream seering she'd probably let him, and Binns didn't seem to care. Professor McGonagall would have deducted points so fast and probably would have kept an eye on his curfew which he didn't need since he still had to sneak away to get to the Forbidden Forest every month. Snape would have deducted a ton of points, humiliated him in class, and given him detention.

With a pepper-up potion, scarfed right before class, he could manage to keep his focus.

Unfortunately, not even a pepper-up potion could keep him awake and upright for Quidditch matches. It was already miserable given the rain and the storm brewing outside, but he wanted nothing more to find something cozy, small, warm, and most importantly dry to crawl into.

Everyone thought it was the dementors. Harry let them assume that because it was less embarrassing than him dozing off ninety feet in the air.

He somehow managed to survive the winter months and soon it was starting to warm up and the urge to hide under the bed gradually dissipated. 

He did not like being whatever he was.

0-0

Harry knocked quietly on the door of Professor Lupin's office. He wasn't surprised to see him packing, not after all the rumors that had been circulating. He might have been angry at him leaving, but Harry found that he could understand. If his secret ever got out.. 

He would have been right behind Lupin in packing his things.

"Ah, Harry, come in. Excuse the mess.."

Harry nodded. "I don't- I don't blame you professor." He said finally, "It wasn't your fault last night."

Professor Lupin, just Lupin he supposed since he was no longer a professor, glanced up at him in surprise. "Most people are a lot less calm about running into a werewolf." He commented.

Harry shrugged. "I ran into a basilisk last year. Compared to that, you were fairly tame." He admitted awkwardly.

Lupin's eyebrows raised. "So the rumors are true," He muttered deflating slightly. "This school is not as safe as it used to be."

His lips twitched into an approximation of a smile, even if he didn't feel like smiling. "I guess not." He agreed, "Where will Sirius go?"

Lupin shrugged. "Not far I don't think." He told him, "He cares too much about you to leave."

Harry looked away, nervously fidgeting. Would he still care after finding out his secret? He had remained friends with Lupin in spite of his being a werewolf, but Harry wasn't a werewolf. He was a freak of nature in general.

"I.." He started, taking a deep breath. "I have to sneak off to the Forbidden Forest every month." He said quietly, staring down at his hands. He could see movement in his peripheral, but he forced his gaze to remain where it was. "When I fought the basilisk last year it bit me." He explained quietly. "Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes was there and he healed me, so I didn't die from it, but-" His voice had started to shake. He had hid this for so long and it felt strange to talk about it. "It changed me though. Every new moon I become something different, a monster."

He was startled when Lupin knelt down in front of him. "I know." He answered quietly. "I didn't know that it was you, of course, but we were aware that something was stalking the Forbidden Forest. The centaurs have been rather anxious about it."

He had hunted them, although not very much. The younger ones were easier to eat since they were less skilled with bows and therefore less likely to kill him. He had only needed to be shot once to learn to avoid them for the most part.

Harry's lips trembled as he stared back at him. "I can't help myself." He uttered quietly. "I remember everything I do, and it's disgusting, but it's like I'm watching through a pair of binoculars. I don't have any control over myself."

Lupin nodded, "I know. That's what it's like when I turn. I remember.. So many things." He shivered slightly. "You could use the Shack if you need to Harry, I won't tell your secret."

Harry was already shaking his head. "I can't." He said quietly. "What I am, it's insiduous. It may have limbs, but it moves by slithering up walls and around trees. It's.. Difficult to describe, but I doubt a locked door is going to hold it."

"The door is magically reinforced." Lupin pointed out.

"But will it protect against basilisk venom?" Harry countered, looking up. "Because it- I know what my fangs are capable of. That's what I'm trying to say Professor, it's not going to bang mindlessly against the door trying to get out. It plots, it plans, it hunts, and it learns. The Shack is too close to the school and if it ever gets out.." He shuddered at the thought of the danger he'd be putting everyone in.

He wasn't like a werewolf, he wasn't just stronger and faster. His gaze could kill and his beast knew that, counted on it in fact. It sickened him to know that it preferred its prey to be recently dead from its own gaze, something about it setting the flavor or enhancing it or something.

Werewolves could be around other animals, or so Sirius had told him. His monster would just try to eat the other animals.

Lupin considered that for a long moment. "I don't know." He deflated. 

"People are safer in the winter months," Harry offered up in a small voice. "All it wants to do then is sleep. It'll fight to defend itself, otherwise it just curls up somewhere and sleeps off the transformation. When it's warmer though.." He shuddered. "I think.." He looked physically ill, "I think I ate someone last summer, it's all a blur because it was my first transformation and I didn't know what was going on, but one of my cousin's friends.. He went missing the next day."

Knowing what he had become, he had gotten as far way as he could manage the next time he had felt the instincts building up. He hadn't pinpointed the new moon aspect for several more months, but he could tell the physical changes at least.

For all that his monster was a hunter, it wasn't an especially fast hunter. It could strike swiftly and kill its food before they knew it was there, but it didn't move quickly unless provoked and it was patient. While it could hunt its prey, it was just as content to let them come to him.

0-0

Harry had quietly looked up the moon phases, making a note of them on the back of his door so that he wouldn't forget them. He couldn't risk someone else turning up dead. That boy still hadn't been found. Somehow Harry knew that if he looked, he could find exactly where his remains were. 

He didn't go to look. He wasn't prepared for the possibility of admitting to himself that he had actually killed and eaten another person. Just the thought unsettled his stomach.

Except when it didn't.

Particularly around the new moon, he had begun to notice that his craving for meat would rise. Not just raw meat, but still breathing prey. It had gotten to where he had avoided the Great Hall for breakfast rather than risk losing control and eating one of the owls.

It had hurt when Hedwig had flown out of his reach, perching uneasily up in the rafters of the owlery.

Harry hadn't gone back up there since then. The owls could sense what none of his classmates hadn't noticed.

It had been a hellish year all around, and Harry didn't have high hopes for his fourth year either.

0-0 timeskip - underworld movie 0-0

It was instinct that told him that he was being followed. Something inside of him had cracked as he hurried towards the subway station, and Harry had found himself glancing around as he walked, trying to pinpoint what could have attracted its attention.

The rain pouring from the skies muddled most of his senses, so he didn't bother trying to enhance them with his abilities. If he concentrated, he could change them to a rough approximation of how they were during his monthly change. Otherwise, they were much like a normal humans.

It was very difficult to do, and it wasn't as if he could ask for help. It wasn't something he could keep up for very long, or under pressure for that matter. It was far easier to slip entirely into his other form.

So he got by, learned his abilities where he could, but mostly just tried to keep other people from getting caught in the crossfires.

That was a lot easier said than done, especially when the people following him opened fire on in the middle of a subway station. 

His instincts screamed at him to react, to feast on the flesh of those that dared threaten his existence. With effort he managed to force those instincts down. They weren't particularly strong; it was nowhere near the time when he would have to change, for which he was grateful. Given a couple of weeks, that would have been a different story.

He cowered behind a pillar, trying not to draw attention from either group, although he couldn't help but see the stark differences between them. On one side, they were dressed in ordinary clothes, well-worn and clearly comfortable. They were dressed to blend in with the rest of the population. The others couldn't have disappeared in a crowd if they tried.

Although they would have fit in well with some sort of bondage club, he imagined. All they were missing was the whips and chains to go with all that black leather. It was hardly practical either, considering the weather. The smell alone would probably knock out a swamp rat. Frankly, he had no idea how the vampires could stand the smell of wet leather since they supposedly had enhanced senses too.

0-0

Following the werewolf was easy. Harry had entirely too much experience stalking people without them noticing for it to be too much trouble. All he really had to do was follow the chemical trail that the werewolf had left behind as he traveled. On foot, it was absurdly easy for one of Harry's skill. 

Occasionally his tongue poked out, tasting the air. It wasn't quite the slitted thing that he had when he had properly snaked out, but it still had some of the capabilities of his snakish form. It was the easiest way he had to follow people.

There were many conflicting flavors to sort through. Harry knew that if he were any less monster than man, he would probably find the smell repulsive. As it was, it was just another scent that catalogue and dismiss in search of his prey.

The tunnels were mercifully dry, at least, in spite of the miserable downpour above their heads. Apparently run-off didn't get into this part of the sewers, although he wasn't sure if this could really be called sewers since he had yet to see any sort of waste. Or taste it for that matter.

The taste of werewolf was strong down here, however. It seemed to permeate the very stones he was passing and it was everywhere. It made his mouth water.

The darkness was similarly not a problem. The tunnel he was moving along was awash with yellows and oranges, no reds though, to indicate body heat. 

He was slipping along the sewers behind the guy when he suddenly found himself slammed into the wall, a blade pressed against his throat and a human face pressed uncomfortably close to his. The same man had a pleased smirk as he looked him over briefly. It was the same man that he had met earlier. Since he hadn't had the chance to bite him earlier, which Harry rather suspected he had been trying to do, this was a rather unfortunate circumstance.

Still, he didn't seem inclined to sink his teeth in now, so maybe that had been a temporary thing. Or biting him hadn't been the goal.

Interesting.

Before he could quite formulate a question, his head connected sharply with the wall behind him, sending a wave of pain reverberating through his head. The action repeated, and he found himself not quite able to tell which way was up and the world seemed to spin around him. Focusing on anything made his stomach slightly nauseous. He contemplated throwing up as he was unceremoniously slung over the guy's shoulder.

Any other circumstance he might have complained, but now the motion merely made it harder to hang onto his breakfast and he stared dizzily at the floor.

A few moments later, his senses started to come back to him again and he thought about struggling. It was embarrassing to be caught following a guy, and then summarily kidnapped by them, after all. But then he might actually find out what the hell was going on and Harry had always been rather good at escaping captivity.

So instead he let himself fall limp. 

The best way of figuring out what was going on was to get caught and wait for them to explain. 

0-0

He made no effort to free himself as he was manhandled upright onto the rack. He was surrounded by werewolves, and his knowledge of the moon phases told him that tomorrow night was the full moon. These were not good circumstances to do something rash or stupid unless he absolutely had to. 

"What's going on? Who are you guys? Why have you been following?" He got those questions out in a rush as tugged minutely on the bands that were strapped across his body. They were designed for a human, but they would hold him unless he shifted. That was one of his cards that he was not quite prepared to play right now.

That was one of the cards that he would play once he was alone and certain that none of them were watching.

"You brought him, excellent." Another man pushed past the plastic that separated this area from the rest of their dingy hideout. 

"Of course." The one that had brought him agreed, looking at Harry with interest. "He followed me down into the sewers."

"That wasn't terribly bright of him." The doctor observed. "I still need a blood sample from him."

Harry watched as the one that had nabbed him picked up a syringe and took a step toward him. "You still haven't answered my questions." He pointed out. "Why are you doing this to me."

"Have you ever heard of Alexander Corvinius?" The man asked as he slid the needle in the crook of his arm. Harry desperately hoped it hadn't been used on anyone else, but somehow he suspected that that was probably the case.

He stilled in thought, trying to think if he had heard of any such person. It didn't ring any bells, "I don't think so."

"He is your ancestor," He answered, "Legend has it that disease took his entire village, but not him. It mutated his blood, made him immortal instead. He passed his unnatural blood onto his children."

"They became immortal?" Harry frowned.

"No, they merely had the potential. Two of his children were twins, one was bitten by a bat and became the first vampire. The other was bitten by a wolf and became a werewolf. The third continued on, mortal and spreading Corvinius' bloodline."

"Which is where I come in." Harry mused.

"Exactly," He smiled. It wasn't very pleasant. "You carry Corvinius' blood. Your blood, therefore, could be the key to creating a hybrid of the two species."

Oh ouch. Harry hoped he never got that far, because he could just imagine his monstrous self with all the capabilities of vampires and werewolves, on top of what it already had.

The world would die in a sea of blood, that was what would happen.

"So let me see if I got this right, my ancestor is immortal, and possibly still floating around to this day, his sons got bitten by various animals and turned into creatures, and I'm descended from the only normal guy who just happens to also carry that same potential." Harry repeated from his place.

"Yes, that's right." 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. It made no sense whatsoever to him, since apparently he was expected to believe that during that thousand or so years, none of his ancestors had ever been bitten by anything ever. 

Right. 

"So let me posit a hypothetical scenario for you." He commented, as he watched the sleazy doctor turn away from him to start experimenting. "Hypothetically speaking, I have the potential to become a vampire and a werewolf, forming some unholy combination of both, yes?" Harry started, "Why can't I have been bitten by something much like the sons of old and become a completely new third species?"

The doctor glanced up at him with a vaguely condescending smile. "I think we'd have noticed if a third species was running around."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I have excellent self-control and haven't been trying to propagate my species." He pointed out.

"Then let me raise a question for you, if such an occurrence were possible, why did none of your ancestors become monsters. It has been a thousand years, after all." The doctor returned as he turned away with Harry's blood.

"That is a good question." Harry murmured musingly. What had set him apart from his ancestors? Perhaps it had been magic? As far as he knew, the Corvinus side had come from his mother, not his father. 

"Exactly." He answered absently.

Harry regarded him for a long moment as he tested his blood. He noted the way his head had tilted to one side as he examined the results. Slowly he turned to face Harry an unreadable look on his face.

"What is it?" The other man asked, his eyes flicking between them.

He stared challengingly back at the doctor. "It was a snake." He answered the unspoken question.

"The change would have required you survive from the brink of death." The doctor observed slowly as he took a step closer, peering closely at Harry.

"I was twelve and it was venomous." Harry responded.

"Are you saying that he has been bitten already." The other asked in a deadly soft voice.

"He has." The doctor acknowledged. "He is not destined to be a hybrid, I think."

"You're certain?" 

"Indeed." He indicated the space behind him. "You have seen the previous test results from the other subjects. That is hardly a normal test."

"Could it be that that is what a successful test looks like?" The man asked, glancing between them. 

The doctor was shaking his head, "No, my work is quite accurate I assure you. The boy seems to support them with his line of thought."

Harry tried really hard not to be too smug about that. Clearly he was unsuccessful given that a second later, the blade that was hidden up his sleeves was pressed in his jugular.

"Then he is of no use to us." 

"I wouldn't say that." The doctor replied, making no move to intervene otherwise. "If we haven't heard of this new species, you can be certain the vampires have not or else they would have hunted him down."

"What are you suggesting?" He glanced behind him at the doctor, not moving his blade.

"That he can be studied and the origin of his species determined." He stepped closer, "He can't be that old, I would guess."

Harry fixed him with a flat stare. "I'm over a century years old." He retorted, a touch indignantly at the casual dismissal. "I told you, I have excellent self-control and no interest in making more of my kind." The fact that there usually wasn't enough left to turn after he was done eating had also aided in a lack of other members of his species. 

"Oh that can be fixed," the doctor smiled unpleasantly. 

Harry stared right back. "Careful, doctor. You might not like what happens if you go down that route."

He certainly didn't like the idea that there could be more like him. He leaned in as close as the straps across his chest would allow. "My monster finds your monster tasty, lycan. Same goes for vampires, humans, centaurs, house elves, the list goes on."

He actually looked surprised. "You were a wizard." 

"I was, yes." Harry agreed, settling back. 

"Is that relevant?" The other man asked sharply.

"It could be, yes. There are many species of magical poisonous snakes. If he was twelve, he was probably at one of the magical schools."

Harry regarded the doctor curiously, "Were you a wizard?" He asked.

"I was, once upon a time. I've rather given that up, however." He answered absently as he considered Harry. "What bit you? It must have been magical for it to garner that sort of reaction from the blood sample."

For the first time, the other man started to look interested in the conversation. 

"It was a basilisk." Harry answered succinctly.

He could taste fear from the doctor.

"That is.." He started faintly, "How?"

"Like I said, I was twelve and it was venomous." Harry smirked slightly.

0-0

The bonds strapped around it were not a threat. While it had limbs like the beasts that it regularly hunted, it could move in ways that they could only dream of. Slowly, methodically, it began pushing itself upwards, its body twisting over the top of the rack as its limbs propelled it upwards. 

The vibrations through the metal were subtle and faint; there was nothing nearby for it to feast on; it would need to find its prey.

It coiled around the edges before slowly sliding down the back of the rack that had been holding it. Its tongue slid out between its lips, tasting the air around it. There were werewolves everywhere, it could taste the remnants of at least six that had been in and out of this part of the compound. There was a fine taste of mold in the air, and rainwater as well. The taste of shit and stale sweat was also prominent. 

Gradually the scales across the predators body receded, fading from a dull green into a normal human tone, as his fangs dropped out of his mouth and into a partially reverted claw. His claws were pushed out of his fingertips by the re-emergence of his normal fingernails, and he spent a moment collecting the black bits of nail. The last change was emergence of hair across his scalp. Surrounding the rack where the lycans had left him was a light smattering of blackish hair.

No time to sweep that up. Absently running a hand through his hair, his scalp feeling somewhat tender, Harry crept through the plastic strips that served as a doorway to the makeshift lab. He would have stayed as his scaly self to escape, but it would have taken too long and the urge to hunt was too strong.

Even now he could feel a wave of need shoot through him, the urge to tear into the still-warm body of a lycan becoming strong indeed.

Shoving the bits in his pocket, he started his careful traversal through the lycan secret hidey hole. In the distance, he could hear gunfire and shouts echoing through the halls. Much closer, he could hear the sound of voices arguing.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd.
> 
> I doubt I'll finish this, so it's free to a good home. It probably would have veered sharply into AU territory because Harry refuses to be kidnapped by Selene and instead follows the lycans after being attacked in his apartment by them.
> 
> For the purposes of this fiction, the lycan bite that he gets doesn't do anything because the basilisk is an inherently magical animal and therefore trumps that of an ordinary wolf. Or because of the phoenix tears somehow being incorporated. Haven't decided which yet.


End file.
